creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Slogthian Issue One, Secret Origins
I asked if it would be okay to use one of my established universes for my contest entry, I never got a respose, so I just decided to gamble on it. without futher adu, my entry for this month's contest Cold was the first thing she ever knew. Slogthian stood to attention, waiting for... something. the room was pure white, and looked very sterile, If Slogthian was normal she would have thought on it as a hospital. The air in the room changed, a dark figure came into the room,[[Mephosauria| Mephosauria]] the thought entered her mind. She knew he was important, but she couldn't figure out why. Mephosauria glaced at her staring down, the moment seemed to last forever. Sighing he pulled out a blaster. "Well, it certainlly seems harmless." Slogthian began to sweat, her cold sweat made her shiver. "Now then, lets see if you realy are!" A shot rang out hitting her strait in the chest, she cried out in pain. Slogthian had a natural healing factor, so it didn't do much, but she still felt the pain. Her body then couter acted from her back, four snake like apgendages shot out, on the end of each a jaw, and they were all growling. they would have attacked the man, but she stopped them form doing so. The lizard looked at her curiously, "Odd, you should have rendered this body inert. Speak your reasson for stopping." "Um, you made Slogthian. Slogthian doesn't wanna hurt you, you're Slogthian's parent." the Lizards eyes windened. "How strange, you can think on your own terms. even BioDroid 1078 tried to kill me." His brow furrowed. "If you can think independently, you will inevetably question your ordes." He began cursing in some other laguage. "Wh-what does that mean for me?" Slogthian asked. He turned her. "It means your a flawed creation, a mistake. and," he lifted her by the neck. "trash that needs to be thrown away." he took her through halls and halls of rooms filled with machines, robots and other things too strange to even discribe. finaly he reached a room with her exit, a long clydrical tube. "Now, lets see where i send you." the lizard said as he shoved Slogthian in it. She pounded on the door. "Please let Slogthian stay!" She begged. "Ah, looks like this area is experencing a blizzard" He began. "Tempetures below zero, you should die within mintues, hours if you are fortunate." she pounded even harder, tears in her eyes as she screamed. " No No No! S-Slogthian promises to be a good girl! Please don't!" "Farewell, you misrible wench!" The room faded away to a cold tundra. She was shivring. the cold air might as well have been daggers. The girl picked her self up. Slogthian's maker doesn't want her. Slogthian is a failure. ''the wind began to pick up. ''Slogthian needs to find shealter. she thought. The girl begame a long trek in the diriction she was facing. She didn't know how far she walked, or how long. She was fortunate it appeared, she would at least last a few hours. So...Sleepy. ''She considered letting the blizzard claim her, at lest until she saw a light. ''?!?! a...House. ''she stopped her self. ''They probably won't like a failure like Slogthian, but it is worth trying at least. she pick up the pace, but the bizzard had other plans. It was getting colder, Slogthian was felling faint, she was on death's door step.She got to the door and knocked, but the blizzard got to her first, she fell unconisence just as the door opened. ---- "I don't think she'll make it Sereana." A male voice called out from somewhere. "Don't say things like that, the last thing she needs is negative thoughts." A female voice said. "I'm just trying to be realistic, that blizzard could kill a grown man, she's just a child!" Slogthian begame to stir. "Looks like you were wrong, she going to be just fine." It was an odd feeling for the liitle girl. being surrounded by fluffy, soft, warm blankets. ''Is Slogthian dead?" ''sothing told her no. Opening her eyes, she saw a woman looking over her. "Easy girl, your safe. Take it slow." She help Slogthian sit up. Slogthian noticed that her lower half was a snake tail, her upper half was that of an average human. "Well, color me impressed." She turned to see a man with skill the color of ash looking at her from a chair near the fireplace. "Dralyn, can you get something for her to eat? She needs to gain streangh." "Yes dear." Slogthian didn't know how to react to this. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Sereana, pleased to meet you, what is your name?" "S-Slogthian." she replied. "My what a strange name, where are your parents?" Slogthian looked down to her feet. "H-he said that Slogthian w-was a failure, and threw Slogthian out." "Why on earth would he say that?" Slogthian shook her head. "Slogthian Doesn't know, Slogthian was bad maybe?" Dralyn came back into the room. "Rubbish, you seem perfectly fine, if a little strange." he carried with him a bowl filled with liquid and gave it to Sereana." "B-but Isn't Slogthian is flawed, Slogthian is trash, w-why help-?" "Now dear," Sereana. spoke as she tried to get Slogthian to drink some of the soup. "I don't know who your father is, but if he says those things then he just a monster. You're just so cute and adorable, how could he have done that to you?" "Trust me when I say that people like him are the worst of the worst." Dralyn said. suddenly his face lit up. "Say, didn't you always tell me that you always wanted a child Sereana?" "But you know that our...um, biology isn't compat-oh! you mean Slogthian?" Slogthian looked at them confused. "Are you saying what Slogthian thinks You are saying?" Dralyn gave a gruff laugh. "Oh course, Duaghter." Her face lit up with cheer as she practicly tackled the poor Ashlander. "Thank you thank you thank you! Sloghtian promises to be the bestest daughter ever!" "So much for, uhhh, keeping it slow eh?" Sereana smiled. Out side the blizzard might still be raging, but inside , it couldn't have been warmer. Thank you for reading. I Decied to interpret warth as heart warming and hope I presented the theme well. Category:Contests Category:Manvadrasia